


A Certain Misfortunate Operator

by MagicalGeek



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Dark Side of Academy City, F/M, Judgement, Police, SDU, Special Duties Unit, Special Operations Unit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGeek/pseuds/MagicalGeek
Summary: What if Touma was brought in to Academy City earlier?What if a Certain Mad Scientist got too curious for his own good?What if Touma had met a group of freinds due to the Mad Scientist?What if the General Superintendent and Chairman took a little unhealthy Interest for this group of friends?
Kudos: 2





	A Certain Misfortunate Operator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Operation went nearly bad and a blackout in reply

Academy City of Science and Technology, a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area, a metropolis of schools, research, development, and strange, almost impossible technology with vast and varied research projects carried out throughout the sprawling city's breadth and reach.  
  
Many lives had been enriched beyond their natural talents through the Academy City's Power Curriculum Program, such individuals should they succeed became ESPers, commanding latent abilities unlocked the program range from simple telekinesis to the absolute limits of human imagination.  
  
A land of marvels and almost magical creation, but like every land of marvel, there is a criminal underworld, the dark side of the city as many would say, hidden in its dark side is organized crime, human experimentation, espionage, and assassinations, all reaching to the very top of the city's administration.  
  
It is a normal night for Academy City, the nightlife is vibrant, the Dark Side of Academy city is operating and the more Organized Skill Out Gang is out in force. Operating in the dark night is Judgement's Special Duties Unit or as some called it the Dark Side of Judgement or it’s more famous nickname amongst other Dark Side factions, the Official Dark Side of Academy City.  
  
In one of the Warehouses in School District 7, a weapons deal is on going, stacks of crates and crates fill the warehouse in the middle of it are two group of people, one side has all the signs of the street gang of Academy City Skill Out, the other are a group of five people, four with guns, two AKs and two with suitcases in between the two is an open crate of Soviet made AKMs.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two sides outside, inside a very generic and inconspicuous looking box truck is a bunch of monitors and communications gear, on the main screen is the weapons deal in full High Definition.  
  
“The groceries are on the table, we are ready to cook.” one of the teens watching the screen radioed in.  
  
All around the warehouse, vans and box trucks of various colours opened up and teenagers all wearing black Nomex jumpsuits with Tactical Vital Plate Carrier Vests, drop leg holsters, shin guards, elbow guards and Balaclavas hiding their faces all rushed out running to the warehouse, the only thing that is noticable is the green armband on their right arm.  
  
Everyone one of them Armed with a SIG-Sauer MPX Standard submachine gun with ACS stock, weaponlight, and either a ACOG scope or holosight or red dot scope or just plain iron sights.  
  
Some are not even armed with the Submachine guns, but are either carrying the Remington 870 Police Magnum with fixed or folding stock and dedicated forend weaponlight or their standard issue SIG-Sauer P320 Compact with weaponlight/laser module.  
  
On the rooftops surrounding the warehouse, teenagers also wearing black Nomex Jumpsuits with Plate Carriers, drop leg holsters, Shin Guards, and Balaclavas appeared all armed with SIG-Sauer SSG 3000 with night vision adapter, Harris bipod and suppressor, all trained on the warehouse.  
  
Each teens thirty in total, divided themselves into groups of six and covered each warehouse entrance, locks are cut, and doors are quietly open as the teams spread out and quietly surround the two groups.  
  
Just as the Skill Out and the Arms Dealer Representatives were about to shake hands to seal the deal the lights around the warehouse were turned on blinding some of them but most importantly, it revealed them to the light, and the sights of the Black Clad Operators, all on various vantage points where they have a clear line of sight.  
  
“DON’T MOVE! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST UNDER THE FIREARMS AND SWORD POSSESSION CONTROL ACT OF ACADEMY CITY!” A voice announced, this caused everyone to steady their aim.  
  
This causes the many of the Skill Out members to look around in worry, while the Arms Dealers calmly look around as if they are taking in their current situation, weapons still on hand, thus most Judgement's SDU Operators have their weapons aim at them.  
  
“DROP YOUR WEAPON!” The voice commanded. As if triggered by the command, two of the Arms Dealers with the suitcase produced AKS-74u Carbines from their suitcases, while the ones with the AKs open fire onto the various containers and boxes, forcing the SDU Operators to take cover from the gun fire, some began returning fire.  
  
Bullets started flying everywhere the SDU tried to suppress the Arms Dealer only for the reply coming back in the from of 7.62 or 5.45 from the Arms Dealers AKs, but the only lucky thing is that all the Skill Out members aren’t crazy enough to grab the AKMs in the crates and join the shooting.  
  
“SHOTS FIRED!” One of the SDU Operator radioed in before getting up and shooting one of the Arms Dealer with his Shotgun, the 12-gauge pellets didn’t even penetrate the Arms Dealers’ suit letting them fall to the floor without even flinching, the man turned towards him and fired his AK, suppressing the operator. “These bastards got body armor!” He radioed, as he ducked down behind the metal crate.  
  
“Roger.” One of the Operators on the ground floor replied, looking at his MPX, he flicked the fire selector before taking aim, with careful aim, he shot one of the Arms Dealers in the legs, a brust took out one leg before the second one took out the second leg.  
  
The screams of pain got their attention, as they turn to shoot at the one who manage to hurt one of them, another SDU Operator appeared, this time it was a headshot, clean and precise, the shot hit true, blood and brain matter splatter the guy next to him and in his shock left him open to a couple of bursts to the legs which cause the last Arms Dealer to grab his last and only friend out of the battlezone.  
  
But in his haste he forgot to check his surroundings and he ran into a glove clad fist of an SDU Operator, knocking him unconscious, the other arms dealer found himself shoved into the nearest crate and found himself bound by zip cuffs, the unconscious one is dragged by one of the SDU Operators behind another crate and cuffed by the operator.  
  
In the lull of the battle, one of the Skill Out members tried to reach one of the fallen AK, only to flinch when a bullet struck a crate next to him. “Don’t move!” One of the SDU Operators shouted, as the Operators appeared from their hiding places and advanced on the centre of the warehouse.  
  
As the SDU Operators moved in, one of the Skill Out members jumped up and drew out a Colt .45 and took aim, only one of the SDU Operators to tackled him on to the floor, but while tackling the gun went off, but it didn’t hit anyone so most of the Operators ignored it.  
  
“Clear!” The Operator who tackled the Skill Out member shouted as he threw away the gun.  
  
As the Skill Out members are being cuffed, the one Operator was getting up from the guy he tackled when they heard a ping, looking up both look with horror as the spoon of a Grenade safety clip fell down slowly and each ping sounding like a countdown, looking up they saw that the safety clip is from a AN/M14 incendiary grenade on top of an ammunition crate.  
  
Eyes widened they both jumped and ran to opposite sides shouting. “GRENADE!” Getting everyone’s attention just as the Grenade detonated and started burning the box of ammo, with eyes widen in terror they all drag any Skill Out member into cover just as the ammo detonated, sending hot let out of the metal container the Arms Dealers were storing their guns and ammo in.  
  
The SDU Operator closest to the burning ammo, quickly dash and closed the container, containing the cook off inside the metal container, just as he closed it, he saw the guy he tackled exiting the now unguarded entrance, the alleyway entrance and the only one without a Sniper covering it.  
  
“Mother…!” Swearing under his breath he gave chase, letting his MPX to dangle on to his side by the three-point sling. “7 Sword 6 in foot pursuit of suspect from the Arms Deal!” He shouted into his headset, letting Dispatch know what was going on. “STOP RUNNING!” He shouted, even if the noise was muffled by his balaclava.  
  
Even weighed down by at least 30 Kg of gear, he still keep up his pursuit, chasing the Skill Out member down the night time streets of Academy, not many people are out and about, those who are out, ignored the chase, but even if no one is looking at them, the SDU Operator is never alone, via the various CCTV Cameras all over the City keep track of the two as they continue to go through dark alleyways and busy streets and it was about to end.  
  
“Suspect is entering the JonaGarden Family Restaurant!” He panted a bit, and quickly drew his pistol instead of his MPX. “I’m moving in to clear and secure.” He added, entering the restaurant to clear it of civilians and secure the scene.  
  
Just as he entered the restaurant, he saw the one thing that forced him to release a cold sweat, the Skill Out member is talking to his leader from a well known group of delinquents who apparently have been operating as Skill Out below the radar of Intelligence, which he put in a mental note to have a few words with.  
  
“Freeze!” He shouted, moving his body so his right arm and Judgement Armband is visible to the duo, but his gun is hidden from sight. “I’m with Judgement! You are under arrest!.” He announced to the duo whom he got the attention of. “I suggest you come in quietly/” He added.  
  
In his thumb from his weapon hand discreetly pushed his panic button which would put out an automated alert to the network, and his passive GPS tracker became active and reinforcement would be rushing to his position in both unmarked and patrol vans of Judgement, but that hope dashed when more of the delinquents exited the bathroom.  
  
“Fuko da…” He muttered as he eyed them all, making sure he reholster his Pistol. “GET HIM!” The leader shouted and suddenly he found himself being chased by said delinquents. “7 Sword 6 requesting back up! Code 3!” That caught the attention of every camera in the vicinity of him.  
  
In a building in School District 7, the entire network went hot, as dispatchers immediately started to spread the information, and that cause said SDU Operator’s team now in a marked Patrol Van quickly followed the information on their monitor, showing his every location, following them are a bunch of both marked and unmarked vans, but also responding are the Vans from the surrounding area all belonging to Judgement.  
  
Huffing and bending down to catch his breath, looking up he found himself on a bridge in School District 7 and the area was quiet… too quiet…  
  
"I don't know what you were trying to do..." A very familiar girl drawled out. "Being the good Samaritan on saving those delinquents must be pretty stupid... So I took care of them."  
  
The SDU Operator pulled off his Balaclava to help the airflow instead of letting the mask restrict his airflow. “You know Bribri.” He started with a huff. “That was a very irresponsible thing to do.”  
  
The girl, Mikoto Misaka, Level 5 Electromaster, and known as Bribri to our operator, looked surprised at the person she thought was an idiot… which to her, is still an idiot. “YOU!” She shouted which then she suddenly grinned. "Well, do you know what a railgun is?" Misaka asked grinning while flipping a coin into the air.  
  
The SDU Operator nodded in reply. “A weapon using electromagnetic force to launch high velocity projectiles.” He drawled out in reply.  
  
"I see..." She then charged the coin with electricity as she flipped into the air and flicked it towards the Operator, as the coin however was not aimed at his body he didn’t dodge but stood unperturbed by the show of power.  
  
"Did you use that against them?" The Operator inquired dreading the paperwork he would have to do, which he cursed his damned luck.  
  
"What do you think I am?" She asked sarcastically. "An idiot? Of course not! But there's still one person I haven't fried today."  
  
Any other person would be nervous if this was the first time in the receiving end of a electric attack, but the constant challenges had served to null his feeling regarding the impending attack, nevertheless, he didn't want to still be on the receiving end of an attack, the paperwork itself would be a nightmare to deal with. "Hey now, I'm a..."  
  
Misaka didn't let him continue and instead released a torrent of lightning towards him, in which he acted by placing his right hand in front of him which acted like a lightning rod and quickly attracted and dispelled the attack, his mysterious ability had once again saved him from an esper attack.  
  
"If you're really a level 0, then how come you survived that unharmed?" Misaka asked as if thinking that was what the Operator was about to say.  
  
"I don't know how to put it. Supernatural abilities, good luck, esper powers, all is canceled by my right hand." The SDU Operator looked menacingly towards Misaka. "This is your misfortune."  
  
Misaka took a step back, for a moment looking frightened, wondering how can a level 0 come out of that unharmed, she blasted another torrent of lightning towards him until she collapsed to the ground. "I win this battle, Biribiri!" The operator said as triumphantly as he could despite the fact that he was having difficulty breathing due to not just the electricity in the air but also running a very long way. "So… give up!"  
  
This had apparently pissed her off, "Damn you!" Lightning surged from the sky, destroying all the electrical circuits in a one mile radius, also putting the area into a blackout, only allowing the EMP protected Judgement Vans with their lights and sirens to light up the area.  
  
Exiting the van, the team leader walked up to the battleground and could only chuckle. “Really Touma.” He chuckled standing above the kneeling operator. “Can’t you and your Girlfriend fight another time?” He joked out loud as the rest of the SDU operators started laughing, which caused the two to blush like a ripe tomato.  
  
“SHUT UP!” The two shouted in embarrassment. Touma Kamijou, Judgement SDU Operator, secret Level 1 AIM Manipulator, and officially Level 0 Esper. “Will you just shut up Commander Namikaze.” Touma muttered to his Commander, Takashi Namikaze, Level 5 Elemental Manipulator, Commander of the SDU.  
  
For Touma, this summer just started, but it was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this crossposted in Spacebattles and FFN https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/a-certain-misfortune-operator-a-certain-magical-index-to-aru-majutsu-no-index.849109/


End file.
